Android Syaoran
by Hibiki Sakura
Summary: Toya is a famous inventor. He created a Amber Haired Android called Syaoran. He rebels with other androids and since he is the strongest, he barely destroyed everything. Sakura need to fight against Syaoran himself...
1. Episode 01: Amber Haired Android

Card Captor Sakura **(c)** Hibiki Sakura ****

Disclaimer: I do not own CCs. Nor the characters.

****

Note: Another CCS fic. I know I have tons of SS ideas and honestly I got from my dreams. I hope you enjoy this story. It's mostly Syaoran

****

Title: Android Syaoran

Summary: Toya is famous inventor and makes people happy. His latest and powerful inventor was an amber haired young man with dark brown eyes. However things gets worse in the city, as humans depends on robots made them rebel towards their masters. With powerful android on their side, everything was destroyed. For this, Toya was responsible and created stuffed animal that could change shape and weapons with Sakura's wishes. But why is Syaoran nice towards Sakura? ****

Episode 01: Amber haired Android

A young girl was waiting impatiently outside a small hut beside an ordinary house. "Onii-chan, Sakura can't stand any longer!" The girl whined, she has short brown hair with huge green eyes.

"Wait a few more seconds. It will be finished before you could know it," Her older brother replied from inside, tired with sweat drops all over. He had a wide grin a minute later and screamed, "Finished!!"

He insisted the girl in and the room was dark pitch. "Sakura can't see anything!" She complained and the lights open, shining a boy that leans on the wall, inside a glass. Her eyes widened and ran over to it, "Wow, Onii-chan, this look awesome!" She touched the glass and saw bubbles inside, "Is he breathing?"

Toya nodded from behind, "Yes!" He stared at it, "My newest invention; Android five." Sakura expression changed and turned to her brother with a crooked look, "Android five? That's not a good name!" Toya snapped, "Then do you have any ideas?"

She turned and stared at it. Short amber haired with a calm expression, there was a tag of a woof on his T. shirt that Toya made. "He looked little…" Sakura whispered sucking her finger and snapped, "Little Wolf!" She turned, "Syaoran!"

"Syaoran?" Toya's eyebrow shot up and she started pleading. He laughed, "Ok… ok…. Syaoran is his name." Sakura jumped around delighted, "When can he move?" Toya held on her shoulders from behind, "That takes time." "Time?" Sakura repeated curiously. "This Syaoran is different from all the inventions I created..." Toya explained as they both stared through the glass, "You nor I know when he will wake up..." Sakura stared at his face... he looked ... different...

****

---

Sakura ran passed the hut and stopped a few paces from the entrance. Her light brown strands of hair blocked her hairs. A quarter of her face turned and faced the hut. "Sakura, don't just stand there!" She heard Toya's voice and immediately move. "Hai, onii-chan! Coming!" She ran off. 

The glass inside the hut had more bubbles than before. The machine beside it was moving, there were moving lines in it, indicating that it was somehow moving. He opened his eyes narrowed and blinked slowly. The eyes were dark brown and it shut a few moments staring the light outside the hut. The bubbles and machine made a sound.

Sakura waved to Toya with Yukito beside him, "Come back safely!" She smiled widely. Toya and Yukito were going to the International Invention Building, to submit his pervious awesome inventions. She giggled when Toya had irritated eyes looking an a mechanical dog, who was barking towards him. She stopped laughing and saw most of Toya's inventions around the neighborhood. She sighed, "Nowadays, people are depending on computer always."

She headed towards the front door but stopped. She faced Toya's hut and stared it for awhile. She was impatient to met and talk with 'Syaoran'. She looked left and right with irritated eyes and moved like a wind in chibi. She dashed towards the hut.

She opened the door wide and stepped in. She headed towards the glass and stared Syaoran through the glass again. She started thinking, "He look so... different..."

Syaoran opened his eyes again narrowed. He saw a cute short brown haired girl smiling to him. He blinked quietly and the bubbles in the glass increased. Sakura outside touched the glass looking closer towards him. Syaoran looked at her hands and lifted his slowly. He looked down at his hands and looked at her again. He connected his hands with hers.

Sakura gasped and saw him moving, "He's alive!" She was excited and jumped around. He looked at her move. "Syaoran's alive!" The more he stared at her, the more he wanted to get out from the glass. He grasped on his fist slowly and hit the glass from the inside. There were wires on his wrist that controls his powers. He hit the glass slowly and quietly but it became harder when the machine's power control increased.

Sakura stopped when she heard the glass bang and turned to look at Syaoran. He was trying to break the glass forcefully. She saw him taking off wires of his forehead and got scared. She stepped backwards, "Uh..."

He looked rebelious from the glass: taking off all the wires from his body and breaking the glass forcefully without Toya around. All of a sudden the machine that charges him was out of control and it exploded. Sakura saw flames and screamed.

****

---

Kinomoto Fujitaka, Sakura's father, was in the kitchen cooking. He looked happy but the explosion distracted him. He looked through the window and saw the hut on fire. He started thinking and snapped, "Sakura!" He immediately ran out off the house heading towards the hut, "Sakura!! Sakura!!" He looked around and smokes started to cover the hut. 

Sakura was on the ground unconscious. She woke up when she heard her father's call. "Otoo-san??" She called and saw the entrance was on fire. The fire ringed her especially the electricity wires from the outside connects to the machine. She started coughing just after the smokes covered her. "Oto-san!!" She screamed and started coughing again.

"Sakura!!" Fujitaka screamed louder from outside trying to get in but the fire seemed to stop him. Toya and Yukito came in time after they saw the fire smokes from far away. "Oto-san, where's Sakura?" He asked and Fujitaka could only point the hut. "Sakura!!" Toya screamed, "Sakura!!"

"Onii-chan?" She shut her mouth and started to take in breaths deeply. She turned around and around. She nearly lost sight. She then saw a boy, older than her, heading towards her. The quicker she tries to get a clear look, the quicker she lost her consciousness. The boy grabbed her and looked at the entrance that had fire smokes around. He looked serious and ran towards it.

Toya took of his jacket ready to get inside but Yukito grabbed him from behind. "Yuki?" He looked at him and saw an amber haired boy running out with a girl in his arms. "Sakura!" Fujitaka ran towards them and the boy placed a small girl to the ground. Her face was dirty because of the smokes and she was unconscious. Fujitaka looked grateful and hugged his daughter, "Sakura!"

Toya looked at the boy and he could immediately tell he was Syaoran, his invention. Syaoran's face was expressionless. His skin was pale. He doesn't look like a robot; he looked merely like a human. Toya looked at his invention and pointed, "Syaoran?"

"Syao-ran?" He repeated and looked at Sakura; "Girl calls me that..." He started staring at Sakura. Toya had narrowed eyes, he didn't expect Sakura would wake him up or didn't she?

To be continued

Episode 02: Cherry Blossom Flower Review ****

A/u: How's the first episode? It is the first... so it's a lil bit boring... I know... but I hope good chapters in the future episodes!


	2. Episode 02: Cherry Blossom Flower

**Card Captor Sakura **

**(c) Hibiki Sakura **

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCs. Nor the characters. Note: Another CCS fic. I know I have tons of SS ideas and honestly I got from my dreams. I hope you enjoy this story. It's mostly Syaoran Firstly I like to thank:** ****

Sakura-Blossom-Cilla-85:P  
Paleah  
Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan  
Tamiri-chan  
Angel Blossom  
kawaiidevilishangel  
Lonewolfrider  
K a w a i i – S y a o r a n

Title: Android Syaoran

Summary: Toya is famous inventor and makes people happy. His latest and powerful inventor was an amber haired young man with dark brown eyes. However things gets worse in the city, as humans depends on robots made them rebel towards their masters. With powerful android on their side, everything was destroyed. For this, Toya was responsible and created stuffed animal that could change shape and weapons with Sakura's wishes. But why is Syaoran nice towards Sakura?

pisode 02: Cherry Blossom Flower

The amber haired guy stood on a mountain behind the Kinomoto's house. The wind blew at him and he seemed to like it. He looked as the same age as Toya but a little shorter. He was intelligent and most of the teen girls in the neighbor liked him because he was so cute.

"Syaoran!" He heard the same voice every time and turned. He saw half of his size with light brown hair running towards him with a very attractive smile. "Sakura..." He whispered, "The one I saw the first thing I woke up..."

Flash Back

He opened his eyes and saw a cute little brown haired girl smiling to him. He wanted to feel her, touch her, know her but there was a glass on the way. In curiosity and desire, he pulled all the wires around him and started banging the glass to brake. In result, it damaged the machine control especially when the inventor, Toya wasn't around. The machine exploded when it couldn't control itself making the whole hut burned.

He looked at girl and saved her out from the flame. He stared at her with a different feeling and Toya checked him. He started patting his back, "I didn't know Sakura could eventually revive you!" He started laughing. "Toya!" Fujitaka scolded at him, "Sakura's hurt. It's not the time to be impressed." He looked down.

Yukito had a sweat drop. "Hai! Gomen nasai," Toya flinched and helped his father. Syaoran stared at the unconscious girl. His eyes were narrowed.

Sakura woke up and saw relieved Fujitaka and Toya. She smiled, "I am all right now." A long silver curly haired lady immediately hugged her, "Aw Sakura, I thought I'd lose you." "Okaa-san?" Sakura's eyes widened and pushed her, "You were in a meeting."

Nandeshiko wiped her tears, "I was but when I heard about you, I immediately ran back home." Fujitaka turned and looked at Syaoran, "Thank you for saving my only daughter, Syaoran!" He showed a gratitude smile.

Sakura flinched and looked at Syaoran. Her eyes opened wide and started screaming, "It's Little Wolf, Syaoran!" Syaoran felt shocked in something. This girl's smile was different. Is it because she is a human and he is invention?

From that day, Syaoran lived in Kinomoto family like a brother.

End of Flash Back

It's been a year now since Sakura revived Syaoran and Syaoran studied a lot of stuff from Fujitaka as he was a teacher. Things get strange when Toya felt that Sakura was too attracted towards his invention – Syaoran.

Toya looked them from a distant. Inventions or robots are permitted to make 'good' relationships with any humans. Well, that was the government has declared after robots became 'slaves' in the city; that's the reason why the town was called as 'Anville'. The city filled with mechanical robots and inventions.

Even though Toya have been an inventor for 3 years with Yukito as his assistant, he doesn't like his inventions or any others treated like slaves. They have lives and they should treat them the same too but who is he to say it?

He saw Sakura pulling Syaoran's wrist down the mountain and Toya calmed down. "I bet it's all right," He stood up with a crooked look, "Sakura, dinner time!"

"Hai!" Sakura retorted back and ran faster. Toya had a sweat drop when Sakura looked like a cow running away from a fox. Fujitaka was laughing from the kitchen; "Sakura doesn't look lonely anymore, does she?"

Toya turned and looked at his father. He looked innocent and shrugged, "Gee... I don't know." Fujitaka laughed more, "Toya, you know Sakura the most compare to all of us." Fujitaka looked calm down, "Ever since you decided to become an inventor 3 years ago, Sakura had to spend alot of time alone."

Toya looked down, "I don't have a choice do I, oto-san?" He looked out the window, "I dreamed to work for the government and only inventors are only allowed." He saw androids on the road and looked upset, "I just don't like them being treated like ... slaves..." He looked at Syaoran behind Sakura with an upset look.

Sakura was walking to town, shopping with Syaoran. Her mother was always busy with her model business while her father is busy with schools, especially when he is a teacher, who has different times in his daily life. In this, Sakura had to stay alone at home and go to school without anyone. She is whiny and the sister of a great inventor, thus the whole children in school disgusts her, in addition, her mother was the model. The children in school assumed she was ignorant and such but Sakura doesn't seem to care especially when Syaoran entered in her life.

Syaoran stopped in front of the flower house and saw a mechanical talking to him, introducing the flowers' names. There was a human on the counter, sitting lazily. He spotted a pick flower and touched it, whether it was real.

"I haven't seen you around here," The short robot looked up at him, "Are you a new invention?" Syaoran looked at him and nodded. "Syaoran, here! Here!" Sakura's sweet voice was heard from the next block. "Sakura-sama's?" The robot pointed and smiled, "You must be Toya-sama's invention!" Syaoran didn't listen, however he was still staring the pink flower.

"Uni, don't say that to customers!" The lazy human who was on the counter screamed to the robot. It sweats dropped and apologized. "This flower is called the Sakura, 'Cherry Blossom'." "Cherry.... Blossom..." Syaoran repeated with narrowed eyes and handed out a buck towards the robot, "I'll take it..." The robot's eyes blinked for some reason.

Sakura waved around her arms towards Syaoran, who was a few paces back, "Here! Here!" He was holding a bundle of Cherry Blossom, pink one. Sakura looked at it and had a wide evil grin, "You have someone in mind do you?" She started giggling, "Let me help you with it!"

Syaoran didn't reply but it snapped him when she started pushing him towards a small cottage. "Kaho onee-chan!" Sakura screamed that the whole neighborhood could hear her.

Kaho saw her through the window and smiled. She stood up from her seat and walked towards the door, "Welcome Sakura-chan, Syaoran-kun." She smiled nicely and when she opened her eyes, there were a bundle of pink flowers in front of her. "Uh?" She sweats drops.

"Syaoran wanted to give you these!" Sakura popped from his back and he looked at her. Kaho giggled, "Are you pretty sure?" "Of course I am sure!" Sakura pouted with lip alert; "No one here is as pretty as you!

Kaho walked out from the kitchen with two cups on a tray and a teapot. Sakura was looking around like always. She is still 10 years old: you can't blame her. Kaho placed down the tray and whispered, "Aren't you going to give that to her, Syaoran-kun?"

Syaoran was shocked looking at the flowers with sweat drops. "Well..." He didn't have a blush, so obvious because he is an invention. He stared the flower for a moment and looked at the hyper Sakura at the corner. He had a smile.

"Is this your cookies, Kaho onee-chan?" Sakura's eyes sparkled looking at the cookies and grabbed them one by one. Sakura stopped when both Kaho and Syaoran were looking at her. She behaved and sat down. She apologized her hyperness.

"Sakura..." She heard Syaoran and looked at her. She saw the flowers were handed towards her. "hrm?" She looked at it and pointed herself, "For me?" Syaoran nodded vigorously and he has red pimples under his cheek. It might blushes but it can't be seen clearly. Sakura smiled wide and took it from him, "Thanks Syaoran." Their hands met.

Away from the town, there was a human-like robot was sitting on its' master room. He sat down on the office desk and started connecting the keyboard. There was a lady image all on the in cube sides, looking at him. "Aren't you fed up, Dorothy?"

"Fed up under this human?" She smirked annoyed, "All the humans thinks we are slaves. We'll show them who's superior here!" Sounds of computer chips were heard and the whole robots in the country changed.

Syaoran looked out the window and saw the evening lights were different from other evenings. "That's unusual," Toya pointed, "The Anroy road lights should be open by now!" He snapped when Syaoran stood up and stopped in front of the window. Looking out the window and the surrounding; he felt something strange.

"Syaoran, what's the matter?" He saw Sakura's reflection on the window and he felt that this girl needs protection.

To be continued

**Episode 03: Androids Rebelion**

**Review**


	3. Episode 03: Rebellion

**Card Captor Sakura**

**(c)** Hibiki Sakura

**Disclaimer**: I do not own CCs. Nor the characters.

**Note**: Another CCS fic. I know I have tons of SS ideas and honestly I got from my dreams. I hope you enjoy this story. It's mostly Syaoran

Firstly I like to thank:  
**Kairi-chan  
Sakura-Blossom-Cilla-85:P  
MiniSparky  
hunnybeesakura  
k a w a i i - s y a o r a n  
kero-chan64  
**

**Title: Android Syaoran **

Summary: Toya is famous inventor and makes people happy. His latest and powerful inventor was an amber haired young man with dark brown eyes. However things gets worse in the city, as humans depends on robots made them rebel towards their masters. With powerful android on their side, everything was destroyed. For this, Toya was responsible and created stuffed animal that could change shape and weapons with Sakura's wishes. But why is Syaoran nice towards Sakura?

**Episode 03: Rebellion **

There was a woman screaming in the city but she wasn't the only one. The sound of gun shoots were heard everywhere as the kids were sleeping. Most of them were crying after a loud sound: which startled them. Toya walked out the house with Fujitaka and Nandeshiko from behind, worried. They saw Yukito on a motorbike heading towards their house in a high speed.

"Toya!" He put on a halt and took off his top. "Yuki, what's the matter?" Toya saw flames from the city. "All the androids are acting weird!" Yukito reported seriously.

"Are they broken?" Fujitaka asked and Yukito's eyes were sharp. "If they were, they won't be moving!" He said seriously.

Sakura was in her room and heard explodes. She lifted her head and moved the curtains away. She saw sparkles coming for the huge buildings, in the city. She smiled, "SO pretty..." So what she was thought was different. Her eyes widened when there was not skinned android jumped towards the window and crashed the window. She screamed and in a blink of an eye, Syaoran came and destroyed the android, protecting Sakura. She opened her eyes and there were tears dripping down her cheeks, "Syaoran..." Her voice was weak. Being scared and worried; Toya and the parents rushed into Sakura's room, assuming Syaoran might hurt her but they were wrong. They saw Syaoran protecting her from rebellions those were attacking him.

"Run now!" He ordered seriously. "Syao... ran..." Sakura tried to reach out a hand, and since she was weak because of the startle, she can't seem to reach him. Toya grabbed her from behind and ran out. "Syaoran!!"

"Why are you protecting those pathetic humans?" The big eyeballed android inquired angrily, "Why aren't you obeying Madame Dorothy?" Syaoran had the same expression and pushed them all away in such short while. He gave the destroyed androids with a death glare, "I do not obey or under anyone else." The wind was strong that night and almost all the houses in the neighborhood were covered with flames.

"Dorothy..." Toya and the others were running away. Sakura was hitting Toya's back, as she was lifted on Toya's right shoulder. "Syaoran! We forgot Syaoran!"

"Syaoran will be allright!" Toya retorted back without stopping. However, a dozen of mechanical robots were on their way saying "Hail Madame Dorothy" again and again.

"Who's Dorothy?" Toya asked and looked at Yukito. "If I am not mistaken," Yukito looked concerned, "She's the first android in the city..."

Toya stopped and somehow remembered the name. "Dorothy..." He repeated. He turned and saw an android jumping towards him and he crashed down. "Toya!!" Everyone screamed and Sakura was hurled away.

Sakura tried to stand up and saw Toya's legs were bleeding. Her eyes were open wide and started screaming, "Onii-chan!!!" She started crying.

"Yukito, hang on to yourself!" Yukito advised while Toya was sweating heavily. He was badly injured. "Toya!" The parents gasped worried. "Sakura..." Toya tried to reach her while Fujitaka tried to help her up.

"Sakura, behind you..." Toya whispered right before he lost consciousness. An android was above Sakura, ready to hit her. She turned with her eyes opened wide. _'Syaoran...' _Her mind spoke.

Just as she blinked, the rebelious mechanical's arms were cut off and saw serious Syaoran, "Syaoran..." His arm was partly skinned off and the silver steel was seen but his face looked the same. She looked up at him as he turned at her. She smiled still with tears and ran over to him, hugging his waist, "Syaoran!!"

Syaoran looked surprised, well, he was the only one who thought that and he somehow liked it. He heard the other androids murmuring, angrily and held Sakura up high. He didn't say anything even though she was looking at him. He handed over Sakura to Fujitakata, who thanked sincerely. Yukito was helping Touya, with his right arm on Yukito's shoulder and Yukito's arm on his waist.

"Syaoran..." She whispered weakly looking trembling towards him. He didn't look at her but faced the zillion androids. "The nearby train station has an huge underground place with a secret entrance," He whispered to them and they looked lost.

"Underground?" Yukito repeated back, "But that place was closed after the huge erosion." "I cleared it out a week ago," Syaoran replied back and Yukito was shocked, "I knew what other my kinds would do and to return the favor to my creator, I will do anything what I could."

Yukito's eyes were narrowed, he took Android Syaoran the same as other inventions Touya and the other scientist created but then he noticed that he was the most unique invention just like Touya always bragged about.

"Yukito-san, we can't leave Syaoran alone," Sakura tried to move and tried to help herself to walk. "Sakura, stop this instantly!" Nandeshiko screamed with tears, "Don't force yourself in this condition." Sakura stopped.

"Quick!" Syaoran yelled for the first time looking at them with a glare, "Don't waste the time." "NO!" Sakura retorted back and Syaoran looked surprised. He turned and looked at her, "Sakura won't leave Syaoran!" There were more tears, "Because Syaoran belongs to Sakura." It was silent. Yes it is true that Syaoran belongs to her because he was created by Touya just for her.

Syaoran noticed this was partly true and he partly agreed but wants his own freedom. He was build to satisfy and befriended with Sakura, his inventor's valuable sister. She was staring directly to him seriously and he looked down, feeling that she loves him but he is a mechanical robot, created with Data and steel that doesn't have any emotions nor feelings: all androids does. They weren't created with blood nor with skin and meat.

"Syaoran..." Sakura tried to reach him with a smile, "Let's run ... together..." Syaoran fisted angrily and faced her with a frightening look, "I don't need to run!" Sakura was shocked. "I am not your belonging! I want be free. I don't belong to anyone and most of all," He looked deep at her, "I hate your existance!"

Sakura's lip starting shaking, as if she was stabbed on her stomach. Her eyes were dark pitch and froze. She has been with Syaoran longer than she can't imagine, days, months or maybe it had reached a year. The creation of Syaoran made her happiness with her family busy and the students don't pay attention to her. She loves Syaoran as if he was her doll, as if he was her only friend. He gave her more than anything she wished but what do they always say, be careful what you wished for.

She looked down feeling awkward, she thought she could live together with Syaoran maybe until she gets older but it was just a wish, a single wish. She moved back one step to another while Syaoran battled with the zillions androids. She bit her lips listening the sounds of hitting steels. Yes, Syaoran is powerful, incredible and unique but he can't deal with them all alone. She turned and ran towards his father after whispering towards Syaoran, who didn't seem to listen.

Yukito looked at him, "Take care Syaoran and thank you. I hope we will see you again, one day." He ran just behind Sakura's parents. "The humans are escaping!" One of the rebelions reported and Syaoran blocked them all with a serious look.

"You will have to pass me before you capture or kill them!" The strong wind blew at him and he immediately ran towards all, with broken metal legs, arms, heads and others.

Fujitaka and the others were running and saw some saved humans, guiding them to the place Syaoran explained perviously. Sakura was her father's back with tears, recalling all her memories with Syaoran: from the first time she saw him after Touya finished him. She shut her eyes and dug her face on her father's back, crying again. As an 8 year old girl doesn't mean she has to overcome her tears: she's just a little girl.

The train station wires were mostly cut off and Nandeshiko saw a small entrance on the train road. She opened the tight door, with the help of other saved humans and saw a new build stairs to the underground, it was greatly created just by a single unique android. Without thinking twice, they ran down the stairs and shut the door tight before they are found out.

Meanwhile back at Syaoran, he was hurled to a wall and a hole erosion on the wall was created. All white skins on his steel was torn off. Half of his face was destroyed, his T.shirt was fully torn off but he didn't gave up. He tried to stood up and looked up at them, "I will not give UP!" Almost all the androids moved back, fear of this different unique invention.

"What problems do you have here, weak androids?" A voice was heard and all the androids gave two robots a way. They looked merely like a human, they looked a stuck up man and woman: twins. They were with crossed arms and looked at half destroyed Syaoran. "hrm..." They observed with lines and numbers where they were looking. Syaoran's inventor, power rate, uniqueness were written on it.

"Inventor Toya created you and you looked different from all of us," The man, with short black hair and hairy eyebrows wearing an executive clothes, "Since you are alike us, why don't you join in?"

"Good idea, Zachara," A mirror of the pervious android with a long hair agreed, "All Inventor Toya created are most usable for our mission to destroy those dumb lazy humans!"

"Hrm," Zachara held on his chin and looked at Syaoran, "So how about it? Those human left you because they only want to use you. They are only pathatic humans! YOu know, with you on our side, nothing will go wrong."

"But if you don't," Aria had a glare, "You will be the broken useless androids." Syaoran looked at the rubbish. Syaoran wanted freedom, he was created to protect Sakura, he is not allowed to be destroyed unless said by either Touya and Sakura.

"Are you still thinking about those humans?" Ara tried to raise up an eyebrow, "It's useless. They will die sooner or later."

"If you follow us, we will repair you into a much better creation," Zachara suggested, "Especially with the help of M'lady Dorothy."

Syaoran looked at himself and fell down. He remembered what Sakura told even though they thought he was listening, _' I don't believe what you said but the Little Wolf my brother created will always belonged to me...' _

**To be continued**

**Episode 03: Underground Life**

**Review**

A/u: How's this episode? I took a long time thinking with the help of my new computer data stuff course, it kinda helped me. Anyway if you have any suggestion for this fic, you are always welcome


	4. Episode 04: Underground Life

**Card Captor Sakura**

**(c)** Hibiki Sakura

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CCS. Clamp does… The original author there… dunno…

Firstly I like to thank:  
**Kairi-chan****  
MiniSparky  
Viky  
Sakura-Blossom-Cilla-85:P  
Angel Blossom  
****lIlSAKlI**** – Thanks for the long review :; I apologize I have TONS of grammar mistakes… obvious for me… I am bad in English because its not my first language I hope this episode grammar's a bit better **

**Enjoy all and thanks for SUPPORTING, took me forever to continue!**

**Title: Android Syaoran**

**Summary**: Toya is famous inventor and makes people happy. His latest and powerful inventor was an amber haired young man with dark brown eyes. However things gets worse in the city, as humans depends on robots made them rebel towards their masters. With powerful android on their side, everything was destroyed. For this, Toya was responsible and created stuffed animal that could change shape and weapons with Sakura's wishes. But why is Syaoran nice towards Sakura?

Episode 04: Underground Life 

Syaoran was helplessly weak on the ground, leaning on a cobweb design crack he created a moment ago. He wasn't puffing, he was an android but there was one thing he has, he was tired. The twins looked at the other androids, "What are you waiting for?"

All the androids stepped towards Syaoran slowly and he looked up at them. "What… what are you doing?" his eyes grew wide and tried to stand up, "Get away from me! Leave me alone!" His scream echoed in the city the time when the underground door was locked tight.

Ten years later after the rebellion, nearly half of the world was dominated by Dorothy - mother of all androids. Almost all humans became their slaves; mostly the men while the women are prohibited to go out from their houses. The humans, who survived in the underground that Dorothy herself didn't know the door was, lived harmony, away from androids. Since they weren't more than fifty people, it was easy for them for space.

The first year living there was devastation. It was dark and cold but Yukito: one of the clever scientists survived, found glowing stones on the ground. He doesn't know how it was created but it was a benefit, because of that, they had lights and it was keeping them warm at the same time. Toya, who used to be injured on the leg, became handicap. He can't walk anymore so Yukito created an old wooden wheelchair.

To keep them alive, a farm was build at the lower ground. They used the Glowing stones and leaking water from the river drain. The glowing stones did most of the help. It helped them to alive, give them warmness, to see and sort. Every family was created a house hole, like mousse's and rabbit's lair. Ten years has passed, most everything underground was improved with 5 scientists survived.

Toya and Yukito, made a small fluffy puppet, created from soil and the stones. It was yellow and could change shapes any time. It was the only small robot that no one could control, well Sakura as an exception. After that incident, Sakura became mute and pale. She didn't want to eat nor sleep, waiting for Syaoran to come back to her. Waiting for a while made her gave up, she and the survived assumed that Syaoran might be destroyed by the androids, after all he was just the same like any androids created. Sakura wanted revenge and trained hard.

Sakura was tall and the strongest among all the young trainers. Being serious, made her does anything what Yukito and her parents trained her.

"Sakura," One of the girls puffed on the floor and leaned her arms on her legs, "Get some rest!" She looked a tall tied in two bundle brown haired girl with plastic goggles, aiming the wooden cardboard android seriously. Everyone shut their eyes just as she shoot. It made a hole on the forehead. A grin slashed on her face and turned the gun around, throwing it away, thus it popped with smokes and transformed to a small flying yellow stuffed puppet. She turned to the other trainers, like flanging her long hair back.

"Rest for what?" She put her right arm on her hip. She was wearing a long vest reaching to her neck and short fit shorts, "These androids are not easy to defeat." She had some small muscles up to her shoulders.

"But Sakura," The short curly at the head complained, "We're tired." The short brown haired guy agreed nodding, "Yeah, we've been training all night." They were Rika and Terada. They were good friends ever since the rebellion started while the long dark blue hair sitting on a wooden chair was Tomoyo, a once rich spoiled girl and handle the guns and stuff.

Sakura looked at the spectacles girl in the corner with a file, "Naoko, how fast is that shooting?" Naoko snapped and looked at her file with a blush under her glasses, "Three second less than a few hours ago."

"We can't keep up like Sakura," The dark ponytailed haired girl whining and shrugging, "She was the only one who witnesses the battle between her android and the other rebellions." Everyone looked at her, "Meili!" She blinked and shut her mouth, "I am… sorry…"

It was dead silence and Sakura didn't say anything. The dark blue haired, calm boy stood up from his rest and walked over to Sakura. He was a few centimeters taller from her and patted her. "Forget about the past, Sakura. Like you said, you wanted revenge. We will win this war." The others nodded in agreement.

"We've trained hard for this and we will defeat them, Sakura," Rika's sound was encouraging like always, "Especially with you on our side."

Sakura looked at them, "I am not upset because I lost Syaoran." She said out loud, "He might be with the old broken robots now. Hopelessly unmoving without chips." She looked serious, "Once I found him again, I will let my brother repair him and help me." She was up-spirited.

She walked on the deep road and ended up to a small office where a two bundle brown haired lady and narrowed eyed man were sitting. They were reading documents and stopped looking at Sakura.

"Chiharu, Yamazaki, I'll be leaving early today," She passed by them and they had dots. Sakura had been training early and leave late but somehow lately she has been leaving early without a reason.

Since Sakura had been apart from Syaoran, made her forget what Syaoran actually looks like, however she remembered a brown hair and little wolf-like. She forbids her family to talk anything about Syaoran, for she will rescue him from that rubbish he was thrown at; at least that was she thought.

Syaoran was walking on the corridor. He still looked the same but looked stronger. It was a result of that rebellion. He became a General in a short time for he was a trusted and strongest android Dorothy ever had. He was serious and the two twins who prompted him ten years ago were behind him. They stopped in front a huge room and Syaoran was detected by the rays: coming from camera on the corner ceilings.

"Syaoran detected. Please come in," A computer voice spoke and the door was opened automatically. He entered in and the two twins stayed outside. The room was huge and the square animated disco on the ceiling changed into a blue-kind human lady.

"Welcome Syaoran, I was expecting you," She smiled wide. Syaoran just looked the same. He doesn't bow down nor say, 'M'lady' like the androids. "You don't have to be cold on me, Syaoran," The square box moved down, slowly and she faced Syaoran closely, "I have been watching you… so I just want you to tell me where the door to the underground is."

Dorothy had been asking Syaoran all the time about the underground entrance for she wanted to use Toya, who was actually the most intelligent scientist who could create more androids like Syaoran himself however Syaoran never said a word about it. She made a disgust look and moved around looking out through the huge window, where she could see all human men and androids outside, "I have been watching you for 10 whole years, and all I ask is that door!" She turned and looked at him, "Syaoran, you know I want to help them!"

Still Syaoran was quiet. For some reason, Dorothy couldn't convince him. "Fine!" The entrance door opened automatically, "If I find the door, do not plead for their lives." Syaoran's eyes were narrowed; no one could tell what it means. He walked out and the twins tried to follow him towards the Elevator but Syaoran refused them and ordered them to leave him alone.

The Elevator began to move and he leaned on the steel wall and whispered, "Sakura-san…" His brown chestnut hair blocked his eyes.

Sakura was in the dark and the small yellow stuff doll kept persisting from behind. "Sakura, you can't open that door just yet! You haven't even asked your brother yet!"

"I don't care…" She was determined and serious, "I will have to open that door, it's been 10 years since what happened!" Kero had his eyes narrowed, he can't do anything. A sound of a huge crash was heard.

To be Continued

**Episode 05: Who are you…**

**Review**

**A/U: I apologize for the LONG, VERY LONG update. I was stuck in the near end and busy with stuff. I hope you could forgive me. **


End file.
